


Pediatric Protocol

by erinm_4600



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600
Summary: Tom changed the Doctor's code, to make Sickbay visits easier on Naomi, but something backfired.





	Pediatric Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> early-Season 4. Written for [Dear Doctor](https://starfleet-hq.dreamwidth.org/26705.html) at [starfleet-hq](https://starfleet-hq.dreamwidth.org/28819.html)  
>  **Disclaimer** : The original and current characters belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, UPN, Paramount, JJ Abrams, all the movie folks, the TV folks, and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.  
> Originally posted on [LiveJournal](https://12to32.livejournal.com/343171.html)

"Do you see what I have to put up with?!" the Doctor snapped, throwing his hands up as he turned and headed back into his office.

Kathryn Janeway locked her jaw, let out a slow breath, and turned around. With a swift motion, she raised a hand to her combadge and tapped it. "Lieutenant Paris, report to Sickbay."

A few minutes later, the doors to the Sickbay slid open and a peppy musical tune started playing throughout the space as Tom entered with a smile. "COMPUTER!!" he heard the Doctor shout, and Tom's brow narrowed slightly.

"What's his problem?" he asked, stepping closer to Janeway.

Kathryn rubbed her forehead for a moment, then pointed up, indicating the music. Tom glanced up and listened for a moment, bopping his head in time with the ending notes. "Mister Paris, is this the adjustment you made to his protocols?"

"It is," Tom nodded, as if nothing was wrong. "Just like I promised. Nothing major, just one _little_ ," his fingers wiggled, "tweak."

"Tom," Kathryn took his arm, pulling him a few steps away as another howl came from the office, "this _tweak_ was only supposed to respond to Naomi." Tom nodded, then realization hit: Naomi wasn't currently in Sickbay.

"No no no," he muttered, moving to the closest console. "I promise, Captain, this was working. B'Elanna checked me, to make sure." Both of them jumped, a moment later, when the Doctor shouted from behind them.

"Mister Paris! What did you do?"

"Just give me a minute, Doc," Tom offered, motioning for the Doctor to hold on.

"I do not have a minute, Mister Paris! I have a medical emergency! I can not have this nonsense going on when I have patients!"

"Come on, Doc," Tom drawled as he pressed commands into the console, "maybe your patients will like the new you."

"I won't have any patients with Squawky-No-Talkie Syndrome!" the Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes as Kathryn looked to Tom for a translation. "What happens when the Kazon attack, and Sickbay is suffering from Overwhelmatosis?!" The Doctor's arms went up and he spun around. "And now I have Panicitis!" His eyes went wide and he started circling. "The Zoomarounds! The Zoomarounds. There's no cure for the Zoomarounds!"

"Computer, deactivate EMH," Kathryn ordered forcefully. The Doctor disappeared and she let out a deep breath. "Tom, please tell me you can undo whatever you did."

Tom winced and gave her a half-nod. "I don't understand, Captain. The protocol was _very_ specific. There's no reason it should have gone past sensing Naomi's bio signs."

Neelix had come to Tom, to see if there was anything to be done about the Doctor's bedside manner, when dealing with Naomi. He knew the EMH program had a pediatric protocol, but it required a slight adjustment to the base code, in order to activate it.

It wasn't, however, meant to overtake the Doctor's programming.

"I'm going to lie down," Kathryn sighed, rubbing her forehead again, before she moved past Tom, heading for the door.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, pulling away from the console.

"I've been diagnosed as No Vroom-Vroomatosis," she replied as the doors slid open and the music started again. "Please, Tom," she asked, pointing toward the ceiling, "Just fix it."

Tom nodded and turned back to the console.

* * *

Sickbay's new entrance music [@[YouTube](https://youtu.be/R-4dBSz9BUE)]  
**Additional Disclaimer: The diagnoses belong to Disney Channel and _Doc McStuffins_.


End file.
